Haunted Grey
by FlexibleFish
Summary: After apparating away from Hogwarts, Draco lives a life which isn't his. This is a Draco Hermione story. Post HBP and after the war.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter relations are not mine. By the way, this chapter just came to me in the middle of the night and said "Write this down!"**

* * *

A scream of agonized pain rang through the walls of a cold and dark dungeon as hisses and whispers echoed everywhere. 

"Arrgh!" cried a man as he was chained and bound to the grimy wall. He was half naked from the waist up and marks of beating and abuse could be seen clearly on his pale skin as the moonlight shone through one of the high windows. His fair hair was drenched in sweat just like the rest of his body, and although the coldness of the air was cutting through his open wounds, he could not feel it. His grey eyes looked up at the figure which was hidden by shadows in the corner. The only emotion that was held in them was hate.

This man was too weak to even pronounce a word, and soon his eyes slowly grew shut as his body hung limply by the chains.

The figure in the corner then clicked his tongue mockingly. "You didn't think it was going to be over that soon now would you?" its cold voice asked. When the bound man failed to respond, his body immediately shook with great force as huge surges of pain coursed through his body making him cry out in pain once more.

"Yes," said the figure satisfyingly, "That's it, Draco, cry out so everyone in this chamber can know how I hurt you; even your dear old mother."

At this, the blonde stopped crying out and looked at the dark figure. "What?" he asked shakily.

"Your mother, Draco," it answered "Narcissa." A woman in her late forties was pushed into the light, and it was then that Draco found out that his mother had been silenced and was watching his horrifying ordeal all along. As both mother and son tried to reach to one another, Draco was too tired to spend what was left of his remaining strength, and Narcissa was trying hard to fight the invisible force that was pulling her. Draco saw that his mother's face was streaming with tears and if he could hear her sadness at the moment, he was sure he would break down too.

Draco wanted to say sorry to this woman who was on her knees crying silently at him. He had never wanted to cause his mother this much pain. But as he opened his moth to speak, words were unable to form and he was left opening his mouth like a fish out of water.

"You see, Narcissa" said the dark figure coldly, "See what your useless son has put the both of you through. If only he had been obedient enough to follow orders, things wouldn't have turned out this way."

Rattling of chains echoed around the room as Draco tried to escape from his binds angrily. Oh how he wanted to strangle the figure that was sitting there watching him, oh how he would've loved to see the light leave their eyes as he watched them suffer slowly. Instead his body shook in uncontrollable spasms once more as pain was embedded into his muscles, and a long thin gash made its way down his face, making him bleed. His mother then turned away sadly, unable to watch. Draco could only bite out the pain.

"And instead of doing just that simple task, you had to involve Severus in it as well." The figure continued menacingly. A man in black robes was pushed onto the ground as well and the man known as Severus stared back at his former pupil. What emotion was said through the older man's eyes, Draco could not decipher.

With his last remaining strength, Draco replied slowly but steadily. "Let them go, Voldermort." He swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. He could feel the monster's eyes staring back at his. "They have nothing to do with this." The blonde looked at the two figures that were on the ground. "This is my entire responsibility; they shouldn't be involved in this."

Voldermort then gave a sharp laugh that rang through everyone's ears. "Yes, Draco," he agreed, "It is your entire fault, and as result so as to you wont make them same mistake ever again, I'm going to murder both of them in your-"

"But Dumbledore's dead already!" the blonde shouted angrily. "What more do you want?"

In an instant, Voldermort appeared in front of Draco; he then grabbed the boy's throat and lifted him up to an extent. "What I wanted, Draco Malfoy was to fulfill the task on your own!" said Voldermort as he raised his voice. "And if you couldn't do it, you could've just easily been murdered." Draco then found it extremely hard to breathe as Voldermort tightened his grip around Draco's neck "But now that you've involved the very people who mean so much to you, I have no choice but to make you see your foolish mistakes!"

Straining his vocal chords, Draco scratchily asked, "Then why don't you just kill me yourself?"

The man then cracked a maniacal grin, "And where would the fun be in that?" he replied.

Draco Malfoy then couldn't remember what had happened next because he had blacked out and his world seemed to disappear behind him.

----

Rudely awaken by constant shaking, Draco Malfoy opened his eyes and saw that the scenery around him was nothing like the dungeon he had been in. He was outside; somewhere near the forest and under the starry sky. His realization didn't last long as Snape came face to face with him, apparently sweating.

"Hurry Draco drink this," the man stated briefly as he shoved a small vial of potion and a wand into the boy's hand, "Then I want you to run away from here, as far as possible and don't let anyone know who you are, is that understood?" he hissed.

The blonde could only nod, clearly still not grasping the situation that was placed to him. "Where's mother?" he asked. "Draco we have no time!" Snape stated. "They are onto us already!"

Still the blonde had not moved. A spell was then fired from a distance and it narrowly missed him. Snape then shouted for the last time "Go Draco, now!"

Quickly turning from Snape, Draco drank the potion and ran for his life and into the forest.

The robe that was placed on him ripped in places as he got caught in branches and thorns, he didn't know what made him do it; but he just kept on running. Just when Draco thought it was safe to stop running, a spell was fired at a tree behind him, leaving its bark scorched and dying.

--Just get me out of here,-- he thought as he gripped the wand tightly.

---

"Crookshanks," called out a female voice.

A young lady in her early twenties stepped around the corner and called out once more. "Crookshanks, c'mon boy where are you?" Tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear, she looked into the dark alleyway. After a few minutes of searching through cardboard boxes, a small mew came and she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw a cat sitting down comfortably on a mound.

"There you are," she said smiling, "don't go running off like that again" she then bent down to pick up the large orange animal, but before she could reach the cat, she realized that the mound was actually a disheveled and unconscious man. The cat jumped off and began purring around her ankles. As she observed this man in the dark, she saw that his robes were torn in places and it also had twigs and branches that were stuck in odd places. She then noticed that he was holding a wand tightly in his right hand. But before she could investigate further, the man gave a strained cough.

Looking left and right at the dark and deserted alleyway, the lady quickly pulled out a long wooden stick and whispered lightly at it. Soon the long wooden stick had emitted light from it.

The sight that met her eyes, made the woman gasp in shock. His body had various wounds; some of them deep and some were just having a hard time to heal. As she glanced at his face, she saw a long thin gash which was slashed diagonally across and his features were also caked in blood and sweat. His dark brown hair was plastered together by mixture of blood, sweat and dirt. She inwardly regretted checking on him but as he groaned out in pain, the fear that caught her immediately vanished.

Opening his eyes, the man looked fearfully at the intruder and as she slowly moved her hand towards him, he tried to back away, only to find that his back was already up against a wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said in a gentle tone as she came into his view. His breathing then slowly became calmer. "Where-" he asked hoarsely. The woman then quietly shushed him. "Listen, I have to get you-" before she could finish her sentence, her gaze met his and she frowned slightly. Those grey eyes looked strangely familiar.

"Malfoy?" she asked. It was then the man's turn to look confused as he stared back and her and replied "Who…?"

And before she could respond, then man blacked out once more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Oh yeah and Draco with dark brown hair? Dun Dun Dun! **

**--F**lexible**F**ish--


End file.
